


Michael's defense

by Delighted_Librarian



Series: Meet the Braedens [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Mulligan mentioned, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delighted_Librarian/pseuds/Delighted_Librarian
Summary: This takes place after Adam Mulligan is dead and immediately after the events of Season 5 episode 13 “The Song Remains the Same” when Anna goes back in time to kill Mary (who is actually pregnant with Dean) and John Winchester to prevent Sam from ever being born.I imagine that Michael is not happy about his current and future swords almost being destroyed.It also goes into some of my head cannon for the lore behind Michael's sword.
Series: Meet the Braedens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039302





	Michael's defense

Amenadiel sat invisible in the balcony of the House Chamber and listened. She was sorting through three dozen conversations going on in the chamber and a few of the antechamber rooms. She made a note about a bill amendment being pushed by a congresswoman who was not human (she hadn’t quite figured out what kind of monster she was) and knew that Naomi would be interested in that little tidbit. That was her post now, to take notes on interesting things in the capitol. She longed to leave it and do something more interesting. Maybe the White House or Pentagon would provide more interesting information tomorrow.

“Amenadiel, come to my office.” Amenadiel jumped at the unexpected voice in her head that felt like an answer to her prayers and giving a short prayer of gratitude, she flapped her wings to return to heaven. 

She straightened her clothes, ran a hand through her hair and handed her report for Naomi off to an office angel as she made her way to Michael’s office. She took two deep breaths and knocked on his door. 

“Enter.” She took one last deep breath and opened the door. In a few short strides the door was closed and she stood at parade rest in front of the archangel, head down. “Amenadiel… How long have you served me?”

“Since Seth, sir.” Michael sat at his desk and looked over the angel in front of him. Neither moved or spoke, Amenadiel because she was afraid to, and Michael because he was thinking. 

“Amenadiel, there is a faction in heaven that wants to prevent my brother from getting out of the cage, to the point that they would go back in time and destroy Lucifer’s vessel’s parents. They would have destroyed both my sword and his heir.” Michael paused to let Amenadiel process that information. 

Michael’s sword was a specific bloodline. The first born son of the first born son going back to Seth, the son of Adam. It had jumped to the son of a second wife if the first born son of the first wife had died before producing an heir, but heaven had done a pretty good job at watching over the heirs to make sure they produced offspring before they died. In fact, that had been Amenadiel’s job for thousands of years. She protected the heir. 

When the sword died while the heir was young the sword’s guardian angel took over so she would get a break if there wasn’t a backup heir (a step sibling, nephew or cousin) for her to watch over. Sometimes she even got as long as a decade or two. Plus she had trained a few alternates, so she had had a few extra breaks over the centuries, but she had watched over Michael’s sword’s heir for all of human history. When the line was active in the supernatural world she had occasionally had to call in back up, but she enjoyed her work. She was good at it. Though to be honest Dean Winchester had given her a run for her money. It had been a few centuries since the heir was raised fighting the supernatural and it had taken everything she had to keep that boy alive. She had had to call in help more than once. But if someone had gone back in time to kill John Winchester, the sword, before an heir was born…

“Sir, what do you need me to do?”

“You failed with Adam Mulligan.” It felt as though a knife was twisted in her heart. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Adam was a backup, but he was becoming more important each day that Dean said no.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“You’ve hated your work in Washington.” She did not respond to that loaded statement. “You have been faithful over the centuries, I’m going to give you another chance.” Her heart skipped a beat. “I have just confirmed that there is a new heir.”

Her head snapped up.

“No one knows about this heir. No one can learn about this heir. Not even the heir.” Michael paused for a moment. “You are back on duty.” It took all her willpower not to show emotion. If she appeared emotional, Michael would never reassign her. 

“You are to protect this heir. No one is to learn what your assignment is, no one is to know where you are, no one is to learn who this heir is. You are to protect this heir until you receive new orders.”

“Yes, sir.“

“You’ll be going to Indiana in the United States.”


End file.
